Greeks meet the Egyptians
by aeileen
Summary: Percy Jackson meets Carter and Sadie Kane. Will it lead to war or friendship? All we know for sure is that the gods are not happy on either side. Rated T just in case. [On Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Sadie

Hullo there, Sadie Kane here. So Cater and I have recently had another adventure, and we made a few new friends who will be narrating along with us.

Okay, where to start? Oh I know, when I walked in on my dear brother practicing reciting his love poem he'd written for Zia in the mirror!

(Ow! Carter, don't pinch!)

Fine, I'll start _after_ that part. So I suppose that would be when Walt and Carter came back from checking out a disturbance on Long Island. We'd been getting repots on it for months, but with training all our new initiates, we kind of brushed it off.

"Sadie," Walt said as he walked onto the terrace, in that cute worried tone he has, that may or may not remind me a little too much of Anubis (who is currently inhabiting my boyfriend's head), "We have news." He walked up to me and kissed my cheek, and I heard Carter sanding behind us making a gaging noise.

"There's a rebel base on long island, crawling with magicians, except they're strange magicians. I can't tell if they follow the path of the gods or not." Carter spoke with an exasperated tone, "we scouted for an hour, they have a large protective shield type thing that keeps mortals from seeing in. We had to lower our vision into the Duat to see it."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" I said, but I think my calm and collective poker face was showing the tiny bit of fear I was feeling, "Tell Amos."

"He has so much to deal with right now, with Setne's attacks of the first nome, we should take care of it."

"And how do you expect us to do this?"

"I don't know you're the mastermind behind the Kane opperations!" Carter finally admitted.

(Okay, okay, maybe carter didn't say that exact line, but it was close enough.)

"Storm it?" Walt suggested,

"Too risky," I countered, "Maybe we could calmly walk in, acting like we just want to sit down, have a cup of tea and chat? While secretly stashing a lot of weapons, of course."

"But of course." Walt said with a smile.

"Well actually, that may work. Altered a bit," Carter added.

So that night we devised a plan to go to the enemy camp and see what was going on. We we're going to say we we're sent by the first nome, and wanted to reason with them. It was a simple enough plan, but little did we know it'd go quite askew.

After our meeting, where we decided that Carter, Walt, Zia, Jaz, Felix, Julian, Khufu and I would travel there in the morning, Walt stopped by my room. I was glad I hadn't gotten into my pajamas yet, so I still looked mildly presentable. He was walking with Carter whose room is one down from my own, and Walt's is further down the hall. Carter gave him a not-so-friendly stare when he stopped at my door after curfew, (Darling boy, looking out for his baby sis).

"May I enter?" Walt asked with that centuries old voice, that made me think it was Anubis talking.

"But of course, my lord" I said, attempting to mimic the era. Walt came in and sat on the corner of the bed. He looked at me as if I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. I t was sweet, he did it quite often, so it lost some of its flare, but still sweet. Walt was dressed in his usual muscle shirt, but he had the black tight jeans of Anubis, and was wearing white basketball socks, that really quite clashed with his outfit.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked,

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just, that we have no clue what we're facing. Those kids, they were doing some pretty hard core magic, and I didn't see any adults, it was weird. I mean, who was training them?" Walt was clearly befuddled.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time for that tomorrow, when we get there." I leaned across the bed and kissed him, it was a sweet kiss, one similar to the ones we often shared, but it lasted a little bit longer than normal, until we heard the clearing of ones quite annoying throat, that I wanted to punch. Carter was standing in my doorway glaring at us.

"It's curfew," He said sternly. Walt gave me a look that said _"Busted"_ as he got up and left the room. Carter stayed back.

"Do I interrupt you when you are sharing a moment with Zia?" I demanded,

"Sadie, you just turned fourteen. You don't need to share lingering kisses with boys after hours." Carter countered.

"Oh, says my big, older, fifteen year old brother. Yeah right." I said a little to angrily, "leave. Now." Carter sighed, and left. I knew he was just looking out for me, but come on. I'm plenty old enough to make my own decisions.

I went to sleep that night, plotting ways to embarrass Carter in front of Zia. Before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep. My Ba didn't travel that night, which was strange, seeing it had for the past week. It had shown me the same thing over and over again. I traveled along to Isis's realm, which was boring, just some clouds and white furniture with glass sculptures of her and Horus. She had the same line each trip, _"We do not mix well with others, Sadie Kane."_ I had no idea what it meant, but it was eerie.

The next morning Carter woke me up at 7 a.m., for breakfast and a quick shower before we traveled through the Duat to Long Island. It was warm out, so I wore a classic white linen shirt that scrunched at the hips. It was billowy and flattered my skin tone. I paired it with jean shorts and my folded down combat boots. My hair currently had one pink streak hiding in the back. I was going to do more, but Khufu, our baboon, was playing basketball and one of the ankle-biters charmed the ball to fly and it flew into the bathroom (I had made the mistake of leaving the door open), and knocked over my dye. So I braided my hair to the side, so the pink wove through and made an impression.

We rendezvoused on the terrace and took a portal (conjured by yours truly) to Long Island. We ended up marooned in some strawberry field. I thought my portal was a dud, but Carter said "We're here."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

(Am I just supposed to talk into this? Oh, okay.)

Hello world, its Percy Jackson here! I met Sadie and-

(I'm not supposed to-? Oh let the story? Yeah okay)

(Take two) Hello world, its Percy Jackson here! So I'll start my story where the, uh, unnamed, left off. So basically, Annabeth and I were minding our own business and such, sitting on the hill by Thalia's tree, on guard duty, when a bunch of kids and a monkey come out of nowhere. And I mean literally _nowhere_. One minute it was the field, and the next it was these random kids.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my pen, uncapped it and a three foot Greek sword grew in my hand, _anaklusmos_, Riptide. I had Riptide in hand and I was about to charge when Annabeth grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Let's see what they're doing before we kill them." She said quietly. Her blond hair was in its perfect princess curls, framing her face, and she was her usual Camp Half-Blood t shirt and denim shorts. Needless to say, she looked stunning.

Back to the action, I noticed the monkey, or baboon, as Annabeth tells me, had something pink sticking out of his mouth. I looked at the group of kids, there was a pretty girl, looked about fourteen, with blond and pink hair, she looked like someone who you might not want to mess with. Next to her was another quite pretty girl, who looked a few years older, with olive skin and dark medium length hair. She looked like someone you _really_ did not want to mess with. There was also another blond girl, who looked very peppy, in the Aphrodite cabin sort of way.

The boys on the other hand were a little strange. There was one kid who didn't seem like much, just your average thirteen/fourteen year old, but he was looking at the kid next to him waiting for direction. The leader kid (I assumed) was darker skinned, not bad looking, average so to say. But he looked like he was in charge. He had that way about him that reminded me of well, me (not to sound cocky or anything). Next to him was another boy who looked quite similar, but he was younger, maybe not as in control, but he looked more confident, the way a god looks. He was handsome, but had bad style, it was like mixing a basketball player with a biker dude. A ten year old was standing next to the blond girl, wearing a t shirt with a penguin on it, And then there was a monkey, I'm sorry, Baboon.

"Who are these kids?" I said,

"I don't know, but they have a way about them that I don't like." Annabeth whispered to me, "Let's go down there."

"You sure?"

"No." And with that we marched down the hill and went to talk to the kids.

As we got closer the baboon said something that sounded like "Agh," and the brown hair girl pointed to us and said "look,"

Annabeth and I walked over to them and the leader kid stepped in front of the group and addressed us as if we might explode if he said the wrong thing.

"Hello, I'm Carter Kane. Leader of the 21st nome."

"Well hello, Cater Kane. I have no idea why you're talking about gnomes, but I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase." I said back.

"Um, uh, yeah, this is my sister Sadie," he pointed to the blond and pink haired girl, which was kind of strange because they looked nothing alike. "And our friends, Zia, Walt, Julian, Jaz, Felix and Khufu." Apparently they had a pet baboon named Khufu. "Um, uh, did you say gnomes, like with a 'g'?" Carter asked.

"Is there any other kind?" I said.

"Um, are you working with Setne?" Carter asked

"Who in Hades is _Setne_?" I didn't know what this kid was talking about. I mean Setne? It sounded like a weird sneeze. And I could tell that when I mentioned Hades, a confused look spread about his face.

"So you're not working with Setne?"

"No,"

"Okay, then who in the bloody sane heck are you people?" His 'sister' Sadie chimed in. I detected a faint British accent in her voice. Like she lived there for a few years and picked one up or something. I was really starting to wonder who the people were.

"Well, I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth." I said sarcastically, "And you're Sadie, Carter, Zia, Walt, Julian, Felix and Kulful?" I was testing out my name remembrance skills, but the Baboon didn't find it too funny.

"What's with the camp?" The Walt kid asked. How could he see our camp? The Mist is supposed to hide it from the prying eyes of mortals.

"Camp?" Annabeth asked, clearly as confused as I was. "What camp? I don't see a camp?"

The kids we're shifting about uncomfortably, clearly just as confused as we were. We didn't know how they could see our camp, and they didn't know why we were pretending it wasn't there. I decided an approach that wouldn't scream _"we're half Greek gods, are you?" _so instead, I said "Who are your parents?"

"Our parents?" Carter said, clearly confused why we were bringing up his lineage. "Our parents," he gestured to him and Sadie, "are Dr. Julius and Ruby Kane, and why does that matter?" He demanded.

"Um, no reason, It's just you look- Lost?" Annabeth said, and wasn't very convincing.

(Ow, Annabeth, hitting isn't nice.)

"Lost?" Carter said, "no, we aren't lost. We're coming to find out what the unidentified magic that has been occurring here is. We've been getting reports about it for months and if you really have no clue what I'm talking about, I'll just have my sister wipe your memories of the last ten minutes."

This Carter kid acted like he was king of the world. I wasn't about to let him getting away with treating me as an inferior, so I did something, a little rash. I summoned the huge puddle of water that was about fifteen feet down the dirt road and I dropped it on Carter's head. Annabeth said that I shouldn't have done that, because it wasn't nice and lead to a messy- Well you'll see.

"Holy Horus? What was that?" Cater was clearly befuddled at my Poseidon powers, "Who do you follow? Hapi? Sobek?" Carter asked me. I clearly had no clue what he was talking about a happy sobek, whatever that is, but I just started at him blankly and said,

"I didn't do that." And all would've been great if Annabeth didn't giggle as I said it. I shot her a look and she gave me a sorry look that I knew she didn't mean. She ruined the game I was about to play, _how many puddles can I drop on this kids head before he retaliates?_ I was hoping at least three, but with that giggle, ruining my chance of confusing him, he charged at me with a big stick that appeared in his hand, out of nowhere. Man I was really starting to hate nowhere.

All of a sudden the stick morphed into a large bird. A falcon I guess. I attempted to claw at my eyes, but before it could strike I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pen. I uncapped it and Riptide grew before their eyes, I heard the little penguin boy- Felix I think- gasp. I swung Riptide at the bird and cut it in half, then I looked at the ground and all there was, was a big stick with little squiggles on it, sliced in half. Before they decided to do anymore damage I broke into a run, and hoped Annabeth followed (which she did. How bad of a boyfriend would I be if I left her there?). I traced around the camp hoping to make it to the beach, before they threw anymore sticks at me.

I cut through the woods at the end of our magical barriers; I didn't want these kids to get inside our camp. Running through the woods, I finally made it to the beach and Annabeth was shortly behind me. Sadly, the kids were in good shape, so they made it there pretty fast themselves.

I decided it was all or nothing so I grabbed Annabeth and pulled her ankle deep into the water with me, so she wouldn't get any of the blast and I summoned a thirty foot tall wave and dropped it on them. The blast rendered them unconscious, so I decided to snoop around their seeping wet belongings. I went to Sadie first, because she was closest, and opened her pack she had with her. It had the strangest contents. There was twine, wax, some old paper, a pen type thing, some ink and a boomerang that was strangely decorated with squiggles, like the stick.

"What is this crap?" I asked Annabeth

"I don't-" She was cut short.

"It's a magicians tools." Walt said as he was coming to, "Now put Sadie's things _back._" I think that Walt kid and Sadie are dating, because he said those words so protectively, it reminded me of how I would speak to someone messing with Annabeth or her things.

"You're not supposed to be up yet." I said and dropped another ton of water on the kid. I guess it was a little harsh, but hey, they were invading my camp, my home. I wasn't quite sure that to do after he passed out again. So I looked to Annabeth

"Do we take them to Chiron?" Annabeth suggested,

"Why not?" I decided. We couldn't very well carry seven kids and a baboon, so I decided to get a little crafty. Annabeth and I dragged them into the Long Island Sound, I made air bubbles around their heads so they could breathe, and I summoned a wave to carry them back to camp with us.

After about fifteen minutes of walking we made it to the beach and I decided to let them out there, seeing they had all woken up and started to freak out. It took them a minute to realize they could breathe, so they're faces we're turning purple. Luckily Chiron was going for a walk on the beach so we caught him just in time.

"What is this, Percy?" He asked in his centuries old voice.

"Um, well, uh, I don't really know sir."

"We found them sir. They we're trying to get into camp." Annabeth explained, "Percy rendered them unconscious with a wave so we could bring them here, to you."

Chiron's expression we a mix of worry and recognition. I had a feeling he knew who these kids we're, or at least, what they wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles or any of the characters mentioned, except OC's**

**& I would love at least one review before I post the next chapter. Just so I can get some feedback about whether or not you guys actually like what I'm writing. Thank you3**

Carter

Hey, Its Carter here.

Have you ever woken up from being unconscious, while underwater? I seriously, do not advise it. Imagine waking up and being in a dark, wet, suffocating place which you have no control over and cannot get out of. I was finally out of breath and I accepted defeat. When you're drowning, you don't fully drown until you let the air out of your lungs, but as soon as I released the air, I realized _I can breathe._

I guess Sadie had just realized that too, because when I looked to my left, I saw her struggling in the wave just as I was. I noticed there was a bubble around her head, and I looked around and saw a bubble around everyone's head. I understood that that was how we were able to breathe.

I could barely see out of the wave, but I _could_ see two opaque figures walking on the beach, as if we weren't there at all. I thought to myself "that must be Percy and Annabeth." I was feeling extreme hate towards them, and was trying to remember they hieroglyph for _escape_, but my mind was still foggy. I noticed further down the beach, a man, riding a horse. He stopped to talk to Annabeth and Percy, within a minute or two, the wave was released and we were plunged into the Long Island Sound.

We all coughed and gaged as we swam to shore. It was a strange feeling, fresh air. It was like I hadn't had any in months. I looked up, suddenly astounded, that the man riding the horse wasn't actually riding a horse. He _was_ the horse. His top half was a muscular, older looking man, and his bottom half was a white stallion.

"Wha- What are you?" Felix stammered out. The half horse man turned to look at us and gave a hearty laugh, as if he was quite used to this question.

"Well my boy, I am Chiron, and I'm a centaur. Immortal teacher of the demigods." Chiron said this, as if it was the most casual thing in the world. That would be like me going up to a stranger saying _"Hey, did you know my dad turned into the god of the dead and that I'm a pharaoh?"_ Yeah, you don't just say that type of stuff.

"A centaur?" Zia chimed in, "those are myths."

"And so are you, my dear _magician_." Chiron said, like a grandfather would refer to his grandchild. How Chiron knew what we were, I didn't know. But I decided I would find out.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

"You," He countered. "All of you are magicians, I knew you'd stumble upon our camp soon enough."

"Your camp?" Sadie asked.

"Camp Half Blood." He said, gesturing to the camp that was in front of us. From where we were standing, I could see a large pavilion; it must have been the mess hall. To its left there was a huge climbing wall that was spewing lava. I couldn't see much else, but I knew it was big.

"Camp Half Blood?" Sadie said, "half what?"

"Half god, my child. Gods of Olympus." Chiron was defiantly crazy. How could you be half god? I mean my father turned into a god, and Walt currently has his brain possessed by one, but being half god? That was crazy. And Olympus? That's-

"Greek," Zia finished my thoughts aloud. "You're Greek?"

"Yeah, aren't you?" Percy added in to the conversation.

"No. Percy, they are most defiantly _not_ Greek." Chiron said, "Think older,"

"Older? What's older than Greek?" Percy said. He clearly wasn't the brightest one here.

"Egyp-" Annabeth started in when Sadie interrupted her,

"Egyptian, you bloody idiot! Now will someone please tell me why or _how_ we we're just encased in a wave and able to breathe? And why haven't I blown you up yet?" When Sadie gets angry her British accent is a lot more prominent, and I guess Walt noticed it because he started to laugh, but quickly stopped after Sadie shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"Come with me," Chiron said as he noticed some campers we're starting to watch us, "I'll explain." Chiron started to walk up the hill when Sadie erupted,

"I _will not_ go with you! Who do you think I am? I want answers and I want them _now." _Sadie erupted, I swore she was about to do one of her famous "Ha-di" spells, but before she could a pretty girl walked out in front of Sadie. She looked like she was Cherokee, she had uneven hair that looked like a three year old cut, with an eagle feather braided into it. Most girls wouldn't be able to pull this look off, but she managed fine. Her eyes were shifted from blue, to green, almost like they couldn't make up their mind.

"_You will go, and you will go calmly and quietly"_ The girl said to Sadie. I don't know what it was but her words we're mesmerizing. I wanted to do what she said. I was almost like when Setne would use his divine words, except much more powerful. Sadie obeyed and started walking toward Chiron.

"Thank you Piper." Chiron said to the girl. We all followed Chiron through the camp. We made it up the hill and past the Mess Hall, I then saw the cabins. There were the main cabins in the shape of a U. There were twelve of them, all will distinctly different themes about them, one looked like it belonged in the ocean, made from shells and stones and corals. Another was burly and mean looking with a hogs head that had two spears behind it above the door. There were also many assorted cabins spread around the main twelve, all with their own unique look to them.

To our left was a large lake, and to our right was an arena. It was like a miniature Coliseum, only, not withering away and crumbling. There was another building further down and then a field or a sort that had horses. I was guessing a stable. To our left again was another building and then volleyball courts. Finally there was a huge three story farm house that I suspected was where we were going. I wanted to ask, but those words were to compelling for me to break.

We arrived at the farm house and Chiron spoke to us, finally after the long walk through camp.

"This way children," he said and pointed to the door of the farm house. I noticed Percy, Annabeth, the girl Piper and a few other kids had followed us. We walked into the large house and Chiron lead us into a rec room, with a ping pong table that he gestured us to. I don't know what we were all standing around a ping pong table, but there we were, when someone finally broke the silence.

"So what are you people doing here?" It was a girl who was quite large and somewhat scary looking, she was holding a large pointy spear that was buzzing with electricity.

"Well before we get into that, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Chiron asked, although it wasn't much of a question. We went around and said our names,

"Carter," "Sadie," Zia," "Walt," "Felix," "Julian," "Agh," Khufu said, and Sadie provided "Khufu," Then it was their turn. I noticed seven in all, including Chiron, so they went around and said "Percy," "Annabeth," "Piper," and then the scary girl said "Clarisse," I thought it was kind of a non-fitting name, she needed something that sounded more _though_. Then a Latino boy, who was short and wearing a tool belt said "Leo," And a boy who looked so much like Anubis, it was scary said "Nico." Everyone knew Chiron so he didn't bother so state his name.

"Okay, so children, we have a lot to explain here. I knew one day we would run into each other, but I hoped it wouldn't happen. I t was only a matter of time before the Egyptians discovered our camp." Chiron said, somewhat sadly.

"Egyptians? Are you like Half Bloods with the Egyptian gods?" Clarisse asked.

"Egypt's gods don't have a physical being. Unless they're inhabiting a host." All the magicians looked to Walt, "They cannot have mortal children." Zia said matter-of-factly. She was cute when she was proving a point.

(Sadie I will say whatever I want to say. It's true. Now quit telling me to shut up.)

"Why did you look at- Walt when you said a host?" Percy asked,

"Because he has a god inside his head right now, duh." Sadie acted like this was the most obvious thing in the world and all the Greek kids started at Walt dumbfounded.

"You have a god? In your head?" Percy asked Walt.

"Says the half god." Walt countered, "Like that's any better."

"He has a point," Piper piped in.

"But if you aren't half god, how do you have powers?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, it's in our blood. Blood of the Pharaoh's to be exact." Julian said, "We are descended from the ancient families of Egypt"

"So that makes you, what exactly?" Leo asked, "Royal?"

"No, we aren't royal, well except maybe for my brother," Sadie said as she looked at me. "But that's a story for another time. And for your information, we're considered magicians. Very prestigious people, I'll have you know."

"So like a hocus pocus sort of thing?"

"No, that's witches you nutter. Magicians use hieroglyphs to make things do things." Sadie described so profoundly. She turned towards the dart board on the wall and said "For instance, if I were to say the glyph for 'destroy'" with that she said _"ha-di" _and a glowing hieroglyph was above the dart board and it exploded into a million pieces. "But we don't always do bad things, sometimes, we're nice and decided to join things back together." Sadie said _"Ha-Nehm" _ the glyph for "join together" and it glowed where the board used to be, and the pieces started to form back together on the wall until the board was just the way we found it.

"That's amazing" Leo said. "All I can do is build stuff, and well, this." At that his hand caught fire, and the only person who didn't seem shocked was Zia.

"I can do that too," she said as she summoned fire to erupt from her hands.

"Nice," Leo said, clearly impressed. "The only other person I've met who could do that would be my dad."

"And he would be, who?" Walt asked

"Hephaestus," Leo said, casually. "God of fire and blacksmiths"

"Can you all just like tell us who your parents are and what they're patrons of?" I asked

"Poseidon," Percy said, "god of the sea and earthquakes

"Athena," Annabeth said, "goddess of wisdom and war strategies."

"Aphrodite," Piper said, "goddess of love and beauty." I hinted a bit of embarrassment at that one.

"Ares," Clarisse said, "god of war." We all waited for Nico to say something, he clearly didn't want to tell us, but eventually he gave in.

"Hades, god of the underworld." He said glumly. I didn't understand why he was embarrassed by this fact, I mean there was a god of the dead right next to us, and my father was the king of the underworld.

"Really?" Walt asked, Nico looked up, somewhat confused. "Cause, know how they said I had a god in my head? Yeah that god is Anubis. God of the dead." Nico had a hint of a smile on his face when Walt said that. "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you sometime. Compare abilities?"

"Sure man." Nico said, clearly glad he wasn't an outsider anymore.

"Well, lunch will be in an hour." Chiron said. "Maybe you would like to take these children to some cabins so they can gather their thoughts, and after, we can finish this discussion."

"What cabins?" Annabeth asked, "Hermes is full."

"Perhaps Percy could take the boys to his cabin and Piper could take the girls to the Aphrodite cabin?"

"Of course, sir." Piper said. And with that we headed out from the farm house to the ring of cabins.


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer* I do not own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles, only original characters.**

**AN/ Please review! I love feedback and I want to know if you have any ideas for where the story should go from here. (:**

Sadie

Sadie again, so I'll just pick up where my dear brother left off.

Really, I had no clue why we weren't trying to fight these people. I think it was because of that Piper girl's words. Carter said it was like using divine words, and well yeah. I had an urge to use that destroy spell on her head. But now Piper, Zia and I were headed to her cabin, while the boys and Khufu went with Percy to his.

We got to Piper's cabin, it was… pink. It had marvelous pillars and a blue and white checkered porch, a bright pink door. There were lacy curtains and flowers everywhere. It was a wave of perfume, as soon as you go close to it. The place needed to be fumigated. It was so bloody strong, I was about to gag. Piper noticed my reaction, and Zia's to which was very close to mine and she said,

"Ugh, I know. I hate it too, but you get used to it after a while... Sorta." Piper opened the pink door to cabin ten and gestured for us to enter. "Welcome to the Aphrodite cabin. I am head counselor here, and I wish that mean I could get rid of the smell, but sadly," she trailed off.

The inside of the cabin was just as bad as the outside. The walls were a light pink and the beds were pastel colors. Each bed had a trunk with a name painted on it at the end of the bed. The windows were trimmed white, and more lacy curtains were hung. I looked around and saw so many posters, all of different celebrities, from Taylor Swift, to Zac Efron and Cara Delevingne. Bottles of perfume, and assorted makeup were spread about, but yet the place was extremely tidy. Grams would be proud of the neatness.

I looked around at the empty cabin and looked at some of the names on the trunks. I saw, _Piper, Mitchell, Lacy, Drew, _and then I noticed one trunk that said _Silena_, The bed was perfectly made, except it looked like it haden't been slept in for months. There was only one photo and it was hanging on the wall right above the bed. It showed a girl sitting by the lake, she was extraordinarily pretty with wavy black hair and startling blue eyes. I turned to Piper,

"Who's this?" I asked pointing to the photo.

"Silena Beauregard," Piper said quietly. "I never knew her, she was the old head counselor. She died a few months before I got here. Everyone says she was a hero, but no one likes talking about how she died."

With that I stayed silent and started looking around the room. I then remembered one of the names on the trunks, _Drew._ I turned around and went over to her space and looked at the pictures, and sure enough, I saw her. A pretty Asian girl looking back at me, wearing way too much makeup and had dark brown hair, curled to perfection. _Drew Tanaka._ Of course she would be the daughter of a goddess. I turned to Piper,

"Drew, is she here?" I asked,

"Yeah, she's probably out stalking the Apollo boys." Piper said with distaste. "Trust me, you do not want to meet her. She's bad news."

"Tell me about it." I said and Piper looked at me with sudden confusion,

"Do you know her?"

"We go to school in Brooklyn together."

"That is so unfortunate for you." Piper said, "I can barely stand her for the three months of summer. I can't imagine spending the other nine of the school year with her." Piper acted like she was truly sorry for me. I didn't want Drew to see me. That would not be a fun encounter.

"Are you guys staying here long?" Piper asked Zia and I.

"It's up to you lot and my brother really," I said, "But I know we'd love to learn more about you all, except, we can get home quite easily. It wouldn't be any trouble for us to just come back.

After letting that sink in, Piper said "Well, if you do stay," Piper gestured to two beds without trunks at the bottom, "You can sleep here."

"Thank you Piper," Zia said. And with that a conch shell blew and Piper said it was time for lunch. _This ought to be interesting._ I thought to myself. I wondered if they'd have any food that ended in an O for Khufu.

We walked through the camp to the pavilion that was used as a mess hall. It had no walls or a roof, but it was surrounded in large pillars of the Greek fashion. Inside were many tables with purple cloths and white trip cloaked over them. Down the middle of the dining pavilion was a large scar of sorts that looked like it had been cracked in half then put back together, _a story for another time._ I thought to myself.

"You can sit at the Aphrodite table with me," Piper said as she walked over to a table full of teens that were quite fashionably dressed with lots of makeup on. "let me introduce you to everyone," Piper said.

"Everyone this is Sadie and Zia. They are some of the guests we currently have with us. Sadie and Zia, this is Mitchell, Kyle, Andy, Logan and Bruce." Piper said addressing the boys, "And Jessica, Laurie, Molly, Sara, Clarke, Jenna, Allie, Cassie, Morgan, Lacy and well, you know Drew." And with that, Drew's jaw dropped so far, I swear it went into my father's palace.

"Hi Drew," I said in an extremely fake voice, "great to see you." I gave her a smirk and turned to Lacy, "Hi Lacy," I said, dropping the hatred in my voice, "it actually _is_ great to see you."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Drew said, rather accusingly.

"Field trip." I said simply. "You know Zia, don't you? She's a grade above us." Drew has always been jealous of Zia, because she's so naturally beautiful. So any chance that I could use to make drew mad, I took it.

"Hello Drew," Zia said, "Lacy, everyone. I'm pleased to meet you all." For such a hostile person, she really could be polite.

(Carter, seriously? Your girlfriend is hostile and you know it. Now quit interrupting me!)

I noticed the plates and goblets were empty, so I asked Piper where the food was.

"Just tell it what you want and it will appear. Except, we wait until after announcements to eat." Piper explained, and with that, a short, pudgy man with black hair and a very ostentatious Hawaiian shirt that I assumed to be camp director, rose and said "Hello, brats. I hope… well actually I don't care. So Chiron, speak." He sat back down and Chiron rose to the occasion which was rather difficult, seeing he had the rump of a horse.

"Children, What Mr. D. was trying to say, was I hope you have had an excellent start to your summer. Today we have some very special guests here from Brooklyn. Please try and make them feel at home." With that, he gestured for us to stand and so we did. I noticed all the boys (plus Khufu) at a table with only Percy. I wondered if he had any siblings here like the others did. Chiron sat and said "Enjoy your lunch." And I then heard many people speaking to their plates and goblets, saying things like "_pizza, roootbeer, pasta, burger, salad, apple juice,"_ ect; so I decided to give it a shot and said "Fish and chips" and sure enough, a wonderful fillet of cod appeared and a crisp plate of chips (or what you Americans call 'fries') I turned to my goblet and said "Ribena" and instantly it was filled with my favorite drink from Britian.

All of a sudden, every single camper rose from their seat ant walked over to a brazier the size of a bath tub. One at a time they put some of their meal into the fire and muttered something. I asked Lacy what was going on.

"Well, it's a tradition here at camp to burn the best piece of your meal as an offering to the gods." Lacy said in response. "They like the smell. You guys can try it if you'd like. You just put some food in and say the name of the god or goddess of your choice, most of us say our parent, and you can throw in a message or ask for guidance."

So Zia and I rose from our seats and walked to the flaming bathtub of joy and we deposited a bit of our food.

"Isis, please show me guidance. Anything, I just want to talk." And with that I walked away. I heard Zia mumbling something to Ra and she came back and sat down with me.

"Who were the gods you called to?" Lacy asked, but was interrupted when the ground started shaking.


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer* **

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles, only original characters.**

**AN/ PLEASEEEEEE REVIEWWWW I'm not posting anymore chapters unless I get another two reviews at least! I need feedback! Give me ideas, characters, plots, anything! I just want to hear from you on how you like my story! Thank youuuuuuuuuuuu. **

Carter

Carter here. Of course my sister leaves me to finish her cliff hanger. I always have to describe these parts. So anyway, I'm just going to add before I get into the story that all of us guys also put food into (what Sadie calls) "The flaming bathtub of joy" and prayed to our Egyptian gods.

Let's begin, So the ground started shaking and everyone was screaming, and panicking. Chiron stood and was trying to calm everyone down but you couldn't hear him over the rumbling and shouting when all of a sudden a voice boomed from the sky

"**You dare call on us here?"** It was the voice of Horus.

"**We warned you not to come."** Isis chimed in.

"**We do not mix well with others."** All of the magicians were quite startled at this one, it was the loudest of them all, and it was the voice of the sun god. It was the voice of Ra.

"**Leave now or face the wrath." **Horus added

"**Come now, let's be civil." **Osiris joined the party. Sadie and I looked at each other and she mouthed "dad?" I nodded when some unfamiliar voiced chimed in,

"**Leave now other gods. You are not welcome here." **This voice radiated power. It was like a talking storm.

With that last voice, the shaking stopped and Chiron announced

"Head counselors; please bring your campers back to their cabin. Then the Olympian head counselors, please report to the big house. Guests, please follow me." Chiron started to walk toward the big house. Mr. D. and Percy followed (Percy didn't have any other campers in his cabin, besides his Cyclops brother… who was currently at his fathers under sea kingdom [I know, weird right?]).

(Ow Percy! You're just as bad as Sadie!)

We walked in silence all the way to the big house. Along the way all the counselors met up with us, and we reassembled around the ping pong table we met at earlier.

"Before we start, counselors, please introduce yourselves to our guests." Chiron said.

They went around the table and said their names and parent. Even the people we already knew said their names.

"Percy Jackson, Poseidon."

"Annabeth Chase, Athena."

"Leo Valdez, Hephaestus."

"Piper McLean, Aphrodite."

"Connor Stoll, Hermes."

"Travis Stoll, Hermes."

"Katie Gardener, Demeter."

"Clarisse La Rue, Ares."

"Nico DiAngelo, Hades." (Percy says that even though Hades isn't an Olympian, Nico is always included.)

"Pollox Abrusco, Dionysus."

"Will Solace, Apollo."

They all looked at us expectantly. We didn't really know if we should say anything other than our names or not. It was kind of an awkward situation, seeing our gods just ruined lunch. I we shouldn't have put anything into the brazier. It was a big mistake and watch these kids try and kill us now, or something worse. Chiron finally broke the silence,

"Why don't you children say a little about yourselves?"

Sadie started, "Sadie Kane, magician, former host to Isis, sister of the Pharaoh, daughter to current host of Osiris." I cringed when she said "Sister of the Pharaoh", because I knew I'd have to explain.

"Carter Kane, magician, former host to Horus, current Pharaoh to Egypt, son of current host of Osiris.

"Walt Stone, magician, current host of Anubis, boyfriend to Sadie Kane." I wasn't sure why he pointed out that he was Sadie's boyfriend, but it made me feel bad that I didn't say anything about Zia.

"Zia Rashid, magician, former host to the king of gods, that sun god, Ra. Girlfriend to Carter Kane."

"I'm Julian, I'm just your average magician."

"Exactly what Julian said, except sub out Julian for Felix. Also the master of the penguins."

"Agh, Agh." Khufu said, but luckily Zia interpreted,

"Khufu the baboon, eater of the O's, basketball star."

When Zia translated, everyone laughed, but we had to be brought back to seriousness by Chiron,

"Children," He said gravely, "I am afraid we have unleashed something very dangerous. The gods have been at bay for thousands of years. But today, we have reawaked them to each other's presence. The events could be cataclysmic. We do not know how the gods will react further to our interactions, but we must be careful."

Dead silence filled the room. I tried to remember the old stories of the wars between Egypt, Rome and Greece, lots of carnage and battles, conquering and suffering, mostly by the hands of the Romans, I was glad they weren't real, or…

"Chiron?" I finally broke the silence, "Are the roman gods real too?" There was some slight laughter amongst the campers.

"Yes child, except they are merely alterations to the gods we know as Greeks. They are the same beings, but with different personalities. The Romans have their own camp that is full of demigods. But we needn't bring them into this quite yet." He explained.

"But history always repeats itself when it comes to the gods. Or at least it does with the Egyptians. So, won't they come and try and defeat both of us?" Walt asked

"Well my boy, history has already started repeating itself, except, it can always be altered. Last year after the Second Titan War-"

"Second?" Zia asked,

"Story for another time," Chiron said simply and continued, "After the Second Titan War, the Romans were attacking us, but we managed to negotiate peace."

"Oh," I said, "But what just happened, like ten minutes ago?"

"Well, I noticed you put food into our brazier as an offering to the gods, did you offer it to your gods or ours?"

"Mine," I said, "But why should it matter? I mean, it's not like a Greek was talking to the Egyptian gods."

"Yes, but you called to your gods in a place sacred to the Greek gods, a place full of their children."

"Who was the last god to speak?" I asked, "He wasn't Egyptian."

"That was our king god, Zeus." Percy said, "That guy is way uptight." As Percy said that, thunder boomed outside, then Annabeth slapped Percy on the arm.

"Gods, Seaweed Brain. You can't say those things." Annabeth chastised.

"Oh come on, uncle Zeus loves me." Percy joked. The thunder was getting louder.

"Percy, please do not irritate the gods when they are already mad." Chiron said.

"Sorry sir." Percy replied, though he didn't seem to mean it, "Sorry Zeus!" Percy shouted at the sky.

"Who were the gods that were speaking before Zeus?" Annabeth asked

"Horus, Isis, Horus, my dad… I mean Osiris, then Ra."

"Ra?" Chiron asked, "I am not up to date on my Egyptian divinities, but isn't Ra gone?"

"Um, well, last year, we went to the old folks gods home in the Duat and we rescued him. He was a little senile, but then Zia hosted him and got ate by Apophis and then I, sorry we banished him and Zia and Ra popped out, good as new." Sadie explained.

"Oh." Chiron said. "Well, I think we should come to a conclusion on whether or not it would be safe for you children to stay here at camp half blood or to go home to Brooklyn."

"I mean, we could go home. And pretend this never happened, hope that it calms down the gods and they forget about it?" Sadie suggested.

"I have a feeling it will not be as easy as that." Chiron said, "But for now we can try it. You know how to reach us, but how do we reach you in case of emergency?"

Zia wrote down the house's address and our phone number and gave it to Chiron. We decided to bid our farewells and head home, but I had a feeling that we would be seeing them again, soon. We made it to the large pine tree and I asked Sadie to open a portal home. She quickly fashioned an obelisk out of the wax she had in her magician's box and turned to Percy,

"Once we leave, keep this safe. With it, we can get here in under a minute if necessary." Sadie told him.

She started chanting and when the portal opened, we jumped though. The matching wax obelisk was sitting on the table in the media room. All seven of us decided it was a long day and we went upstairs to bed. Well actually most of us went up the stairs; Sadie decided to get two matching sphinxes and uses them for a portal from the main floor to her bedroom on the fifth floor. She doesn't let anyone else use it besides Walt and it is quite unfair. I would just get my own set, but I'm terrible at portals, so I guess I'll have to suffer.

Khufu and I settled in (Khufu is my unofficial roommate) and as soon as I fell asleep, I knew it wouldn't be peaceful. My Ba started traveling right away. It took me to the, Empire State Building. I could only imagine what I was doing there.


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles. Only OCs.**

**AN/ Please review. I won't post anything unless I get more reviews. Thank youuu.**

**& Cheers for the long chapter! This one is over 3,000 words!**

Annabeth

Hello everyone. Annabeth here. So after that amazingly weird day I went to Percy's cabin. Tyson was currently under the sea with Percy's father discussing war strategies, so it was only Percy inside. I knocked on the door and fixed my hair. Then I mentally slapped myself for acting like an Aphrodite girl.

"Hey," Percy said as he opened the door into his slightly messy cabin. I noted that Tyson must have cleaned it before he left last week, and Percy hasn't had time to mess it up completely yet.

"Hi, may I come in?" I asked

"You know there are rules against two people, of opposite gender, in one cabin, alone." He said sarcastically, with a mischievous glint in his sea green eyes.

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain." I demanded and pushed past him into the cabin. I took a seat on the bed and looked at him. "We need to talk."

"That can't be good."

"No, Seaweed Brain, about the magicians." I clarified, "Obviously."

"Oh, yeah… That makes sense." He could be such an idiot at times. I don't even know how his brain can function without me. "What about them?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I said, "Everything about them! Duh. What they were doing here, if they'll be back, if we can trust them, if we can trust their gods?"

"Weren't we _supposed_ to pretend like they never came here?" He asked stupidly. If I didn't love the boy, I'd slap him upside the head.

(Shut up Percy, of course I love you. How else would I put up with you?")

I noticed the spring in the corner of his room had been repaired, I noticed because he summoned an orb of water the size of a golf ball and popped it into his mouth.

"Percy!" I shouted,

"What?"

"You're not supposed to drink that water! It's probably not clean!" I scolded the boy like he was a five year old and I was his mother on a daily basis, sometimes I wish he'd grow up, but I think I'd miss his ignorance. For being the hero of Olympus and saving the world multiple times, the kid wasn't too bright. But he defiantly had his moments.

Percy plopped onto the bed next to me and I put my head in his lap and looked up at him. He really was good looking. I got lost in my inner girl thoughts for a few moments and forgot that we we're supposed to be figuring out what to do about those magicians. I reached up and put my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Then rolled over so my face was against the mattress and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What are you doing Wise Girl?" Percy asked

"Relieving stress," I mumbled into the blankets. I heard Percy laugh, but it was interrupted by a knock at the door. Percy got up and walked over to the door, opened it and saw Thalia.

"Hey, I was looking for Annabeth." She stated. Thalia was wearing her usual silver hunters jacket, with some weird punk t-shirt under it, this one said something about dollhouses. Ripped black skinny jeans were tucked into her studded combat boots and her hair was just has black and choppy as ever.

"Good to see you too, cous." Percy said, clearly hurt that his cousin didn't bother to say hi to him. They've always had a sort of rivalry, but after the war, they were getting closer.

"Thalia?" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Lady Artemis heard about the Egyptians at camp," Thalia explained, "And sent me here to get more information." She ran past Percy and embraced me in a huge hug. Thalia is like the older sister I never had (well actually I have a lot on the godly side and all, but none that I talk to).

"Well, it's a long story." Percy said from behind us, and then started to explain. After, we sat in silence for a minute or two while Thalia digested the information. She finally broke the silence by saying,

"Well, Artemis said that most of the gods are furious," Thalia explained, "Except Aphrodite and Ares."

"Let me guess why," I said, "Aphrodite wants someone from camp to fall in love with an Egyptian and Ares either wants a war to break out, or Aphrodite is forcing him not to be mad."

"Yes to the Aphrodite part, and both to the Ares part." Thalia said.

All of a sudden I heard a growl outside. I ran to look at what it was. Screams and more growls were echoing throughout the camp. I looked out Percy's window and saw a sphinx. Except it wasn't a Greek sphinx like in the Labyrinth, it was an Egyptian sphinx. _What's the difference?_ You may ask, well to answer your question, an Egyptian sphinx is huge and has the head of a man (usually the Pharaoh) or a bird and body of a lion. Whereas a Greek sphinx has the head and chest of a woman, wings, the body of a lion and it the size of your average lion. This sphinx however was extremely Egyptian, with the head of a hawk and with it being the size of a rhinoceros.

"Percy!" I shouted, "This is an Egyptian monster. It must be looking for the magicians! How did it get into camp?"

"I don't know, but I'll try and hold it off," Percy replied as he ran out the door, uncapping riptide in the process. "You go to the big house, call the Egyptians!"

With that, I ran out and around the monster, looking back, I saw Percy and several different Demigods from the Ares and Hermes cabins fighting the thing with swords, and from slightly further away, Thalia and the Apollo kids were shooting arrows at it, no damage was being done. I sprinted to the big house and was there within two minutes, I ran into Chiron's office and found the piece of paper that was recently put on the desk,

_Brooklyn House_

_212-555-0130_

_Sadie and Carter Kane_

There was an address to, it was slightly smudged, so I didn't bother trying to make it out with my terrible dyslexic eyes. After deciphering the phone number, I called it. The call back tone was that Beyoncé song, saying something about putting a ring on it. I figured someone did that as a joke. After about thirty seconds some one answered in a groggy, sleepy voice.

"Hullo?" It was Sadie.

"Sadie?" I shouted, "It's me, Annabeth! There is a Sphinx, and it is inside the camp. Are best fighters are after it, but they aren't making any impression on it!"

"Oh gods. Okay, I'll be there with Walt in a minute. Put the statue I gave to Percy as close as possible to the Sphinx. I'll see you soon." Sadie hung up the phone and I sprinted back to Percy's cabin, where they were still battling the Sphinx. I remembered that Percy had the little obelisk statue on his bedside table, it started glowing and I grabbed it and brought it outside. I managed to get it about ten feet away from the sphinx when the portal opened and Sadie and Walt popped out.

"Holy Horus," Walt said, "That is _not_ good."

"Ya think?" Percy shouted from the other side of the Sphinx, clearly out of breath, "How about you lend a hand?"

"I should've woken up Carter." Sadie said to herself, "Do I summon Ma'at?" She asked Walt.

"No, that will use too much energy." Walt said, "I'll summon it back into the Duat."

Walt ran up to the beast and tried to grab hold of it while dodging arrows and sword strikes. He managed to hop on its back, how? I have no clue, the thing was massive. It was probably thanks to his godly powers, but who knows. Walt placed both hands on the beast and focused really hard and right before our eyes, Walt and the sphinx were gone. In a split second, Walt was back and out of breath.

"My arrows," an Apollo camper complained.

"What was that?" Many others wondered aloud. Percy ran over to Walt, Sadie and I and said,

"Jeez, it was good you got here when you did. We couldn't have held it off much longer." Addressing just Walt now, he said, "What did you do to it? And why couldn't we kill it?"

"Well, I sent it back to the Duat. And you couldn't do anything to it because your weapons are for Greek monsters, not Egyptian."

"What is the Duat?" I asked

"It's like the underworld, except it's embedded into our world. It's another layer of reality that coexists along with ours. It's like a sea of the supernatural and Egyptian." Sadie described.

"So like Tartarus?" Percy asked

"Well, no." Walt said, I figured the god inside his head was telling him what Tartarus was, "There are many places, deep in the Duat that are similar to Tartarus, but it isn't all bad."

"Oh," Percy and I said in unison. "Well, thank you so much for coming to our rescue." I added, "What do you think that thing was doing here?"

"Setne probably sent it. Setne is the ghost of a bad magician. He has been causing trouble, trying to destroy the Kane family, ever since we defeated Apophis. He probably wants your gods to turn against us even more than they already have."

"I heard you mention Apophis earlier to Chiron. Who is he?" Percy asked,

"He is the snake that is mortal enemies with our king, Ra. He is the embodiment of Chaos, and was a pain in my rear to defeat." Sadie explained, "And if we failed, the world would be destroyed right now."

"Who does that sound like?" Percy asked, directing his question towards me. I responded with a laugh. Sadie and Walt looked at me with confusion.

"Percy had a similar experience with his… Grandfather, so to say. And again, with his- uh, great grandma?"

"Your great grandma is still alive?" Sadie asked

"Not anymore… kinda, I mean I killed her, but being an immortal and all, she's just out there, probably plotting her revenge." Percy said,

"You killed your great grams?" Sadie asked accusingly

"Sadie, his great grandmother is Gaea. And his grandfather is Kronos," Walt said, clearly having Anubis feed him information again, "I assume you obliterated him too?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Percy said. It was kind of strange that Percy said sir, while being quite a few years older than Walt, but come to think about it, Walt was also an immortal god…

"Impressive," Walt said approvingly.

"I'm sorry, but I am so lost. Who is Gaea? And who is Kronos?" Sadie asked.

"My family," Percy replied, then after a second, he started to explain their true motives and abilities.

"Jeez, and I thought I had it hard, fighting a snake." Sadie said.

"Well, yes, isn't he just a little star?" I joked and playfully punched Percy's arm.

"Are you two dating?" Sadie asked,

"Ugh, I'd rather poke my eyes out!" I said with fake disgust, pushing Percy as far away from me as I could.

"Such pretty eyes," Percy said, "And don't listen to her." He said nodding his head in my direction, "The answer to your question is yes, we are dating."

"You guys are cute together." Sadie pointed out, "While I'm stuck over here with Mr. Split Personality." Walt stuck his tongue out at Sadie in response.

"How does that work anyways? Do you have control over hosting a god?" I asked

"Well, yes and no." Sadie said. "When Carter and I hosted Horus and Isis, We didn't know it at first. They came into our minds without permission, but we had the control to get rid of them. We did, but a part of them always stayed with us, giving us advice and being annoying and what not. But if we were to need them again, we could call on them and they would come back and we would host them again." Sadie explained, "Walt here has a little different case.

"Well," Walt started, "As we told you earlier, we are Blood of the Pharaoh's. Which means we are descended from an ancient royal line. My line happens to be the Akhenaton line." Walt said this with sadness in his eyes. It was clearly a touchy subject.

"You're descended from king Tut?" I asked,

"Isn't he the guy who died when he was like seventeen?" Percy asked,

"Yes Percy, He is the guy who died when he was like seventeen." I said with sarcasm in retort to his obvious question.

"Yeah, I am." Walt said, answering my question. "And he died when he was like seventeen, because of a curse. It has been passed down the family line for millennia. Not everyone gets it, but I did. I was basically dead, but Anubis helped me out by deciding to use me as a host. I can live, as long as he is using me as a host. And if I were to somehow find a cure, he could leave my mind, but until then…" Walt looked at Sadie,

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" Percy asked, points for captain obvious.

(Love you too Percy.)

Sadie laughed, "Well, I kind of had a thing with Anubis, and I kind of had a thing with Walt and I couldn't choose…" She said with nervousness and embarrassment in her tone.

"I still think she would've picked me, but now we're kind of meshed together… So it doesn't matter much." Walt said, trying to make Sadie feel less uncomfortable.

"That's a love story worthy of Aphrodite." Percy remarked. I laughed. The goddess had a tendency to make love lives _difficult_ for her enjoyment. "Before a monster came and tried to eat us, I was about to ask Annabeth if she wanted to for a ride. Do you want to come?" Percy asked Sadie and Walt,

"A ride on what?" Sadie asked,

"You'll see," Percy said mischievously, "You don't have a problem with getting wet, do you?"

Within a few minutes, Percy, Sadie, Walt, Thalia and I were at the beach. Percy had just called Rainbow and his hippocampi friends to take us for a ride. It took a while to convince Thalia that Poseidon wouldn't drown her as soon as she steps foot in the ocean. The hippocampi were half horse on the top and half fish on the bottom. They were iridescent and shimmered like rainbows, (Hence Tysons name for Rainbow). Percy and I got on Rainbow, because he was the biggest and could easily fit two people, or in Tyson's case, one Cyclops. Sadie, Walt and Thalia each got their own. With Percy's signal, they were off.

We cruised around Long Island Sound for about an hour and a half, and then Percy decided to give us the underwater tour. Thalia was iffy but eventually gave in. He explained to Sadie and Walt that he would but an air bubble around their heads, like he did when they were unconscious, except they would be in control of their movements so it would be a lot more fun. We dived into the ocean and Percy conjured a bubbled around each of our heads, besides his own.

"This way," Percy said in sort of a telepathic way to all of us. We couldn't speak to anyone, but he could say as much as he wanted. He took full advantage of this over the course of our tour. Percy lead us to his favorite under water caves, showed us many different sea creatures, and he even found an oyster. He whispered something to the thing, probably had something to do with the fact that he was Poseidon's son, and the oyster spit out it's perfectly round, shiny pearl.

"For you," Percy said in my mind as he handed me the pearl. I made a mental note to have Leo find a way to put it on my camp necklace for me, right next to the piece of coral Percy gave me from his father's palace. We decided to swim up to the surface and just as we reached, our air bubbles popped.

"That was _amazing!_" Sadie exclaimed,

"Extremely, but I bet it killed you, not being able to talk for so long." Walt said to Sadie, she shot him a very dirty look that said _I'll get you back for that later._ The hippocampi were waiting for us on the surface. Percy conjured a wave that boosted each of us onto our hippocampus. We made it back to camp in about fifteen minutes.

"We really should be getting back. It's getting late." Walt said, Sadie pouted.

"You will _have_ to come visit Brooklyn House soon!" Sadie said, "I don't care what the gods say. You guys are brilliant." At that, Percy and I both smiled. We walked back to the cabins and Sadie picked up her obelisk that was still sitting outside Percy's cabin. She set it down on the grass and started chanting in ancient Egyptian. Soon enough a portal opened and she and Walt stepped through,

"Ta ta, my demigods!" Sadie shouted as she was being sucked through the portal. It closed and Percy and I bid our farewells to each other with a kiss as he walked into his cabin. I went to the Hephaestus cabin quick before going to my own. I asked Leo to drill a hole in the pearl just big enough for me to string it through my necklace. Of course he had a perfect sized drill in his magic tool belt. I thanked him and left. I walked alone through the courtyard until I saw a little girl tending to the flames of the fire in the middle of the yard.

"Lady Hestia?" I asked,

"Annabeth, you have angered the gods. It is upsetting the Hearth. It would be wise not to push your luck any further in our territory." Hestia said, and with a flash, she was gone. I walked it my cabin in silence. I strung Percy's pearl onto my necklace and went inside my cabin. Everyone was already sound asleep. I crawled into my bunk, not worrying about putting on pajamas. I fell asleep with Hestia's words on my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer* **

**I do not own Percy Jackson or The Kane Chronicles. I only own OC's**

**AN/ Thank you for reviewing! They've been all really nice so far. Please keep them coming!**

**& I know, short chapter compared to the last one, sorry, but I didn't want to make it boring.**

Carter

Hey, Carter here. While Sadie was off on her underwater adventures, I was sleeping… I know, somewhat anticlimactic. But it really wasn't a peaceful sleep. My Ba had traveled to the Empire State Building. I had been following a man who looked somewhat like Percy. He had the same black hair and sea green eyes, the same tan that looked like he spent every day on the beach. This man had a neatly trimmed beard, and wrinkles around his eyes that showed he liked to smile. He was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with coconuts on it that bulged around his muscles, khaki Bermuda shorts and Birkenstock sandals.

He walked into the Empire State Building and winked casually at the man who was working the front desk, who bowed his head to the man.

"My lord," He said, "They are waiting."

The man went into the now empty elevator and took out a security pass. He put it into the slot and a new button appeared, it said _600_, as to how there was a six hundredth floor, I don't know. But the man pressed the button and the elevator rose quite quickly. _100, 200, 240, 300, 378, 467, 599,_ and finally, _600._ The doors opened and I gasped. My chicken body Ba, followed the man out of the elevator.

The place that it lead us to was obviously not in the Empire State Building. It was a full on city, made of gold buildings, amazing statues, anything you could imagine. We followed a path of gold bricks through the city, up the huge hill to a grand ancient Greek building. It had columns, surrounded by statues of what I assumed to be the Greek gods. My breath was taken away. We walked into the building, or actually, the man walked, I chicken floated… But anyways, we went into a room that could only be a throne room.

It was arranged much like the cabins at Percy and Annabeth's camp. It was twelve thrones in the shape of a reversed U. The one in the middle was the grandest of them all, and sitting on it was a man that reeked of power. He looked much like the man I was following, except his long hair was dark grey rather black, and his beard matched. He looked at the man I followed with such piercing grey eyes, it was frightening. He was wearing a grey pinstriped suit and black loafers. He looked like a business man for a multi trillion dollar company.

"Brother," the business man said, addressing the man I was following, "Please tell me why exactly you took the mortal entrance, rather flashing up here like the rest of us. We have been waiting on you for twenty five minutes." The man I was following made his way to the only empty throne, and then I realized how large it was, and how large he was. Somehow during the trip he grew to be like fifty feet tall, and so were the rest of the people here. Now, instead of being a human sized chicken, I was the size of a baby chick. The man sat in a throne that looked like it rose straight from the sea and said,

"Zeus, we're immortal. Twenty five minutes means nothing. I was simply enjoying the scenery." The man said to his brother Zeus. It took me a minute but I realized who these giants were, they were the Greek gods. Zeus, was the one sitting on the throne, the man I was following must have been Poseidon, Percy's father. I looked around at the twelve other gods and saw some recognition to the kids at Camp Half Blood.

I looked to my right and saw a woman with black hair, pleated in a braid. She had intense grey eyes and I knew she must be Annabeth's mother, Athena. I looked around and spotted an ugly man with a beard that was catching fire. I assumed him to be Leo's father, Hephaestus, seeing the fire didn't bother him. There was also a woman next to him, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever saw, She had slightly longer than shoulder length dark brown hair and eyes to match. Her bone structure was quite beautiful and looked slightly Arabic; I realized she looked just like Zia. Then her appearance shifted right before my eyes, she had blue eyes that were quite kind, and blond hair that was pulled in a messy pony tail. She looked like my mother, which means, she also looked like Sadie. The woman's appearance shifted with every passing second to other people I have always considered beautiful. I figured she was the girl whose eyes kept shifting colors mother. Piper, it was Piper's mother, Aphrodite.

I looked around and saw all sorts of people who vaguely resembled their kids down on earth. All the gods looked to be a different age, from one who looked to be thirty, and another eleven. They all had stern looks upon their faces. They looked to Zeus to start.

"Yes, well now that my _brother_" He said the word with loathing, "is here. We may begin." Zeus looked around the room at the fellow gods, "I assume you all know why I called you here, correct?" He asked,

"The Egyptians," One god called out, who looked to be roughly around eighteen. He had sandy hair and a dazzling white smile. He reminded me of the kid, Will down at camp Half Blood. I thought who his father was. I think he said it was Apollo. "Who infiltrated our children's camp." Apollo said with distaste.

I was terrified. These gods seemed nothing like ours. They actually controlled what was going on in the world. Their people actually looked to them with authority. Our gods were only annoying nuisances the majority of the time. I had a feeling that my sleeping body might turn into a pile of ashes by the time their meeting was over.

"Yes, my son." Zeus said, "The Egyptians who are currently in my brother's realm." I wondered what he meant by that. As far as I knew, all of us were back at Brooklyn House. Zeus waved a hand and a mist appeared out of thin air, it showed my sister, Walt, Percy, Annabeth and a girl I had never seen before, with short black hair and punk look to her were in the middle of the ocean with bubbles around their heads like the ones we had earlier. They were swimming as Percy (the only one without an air bubble) was pointing things out to them. I was utterly confused as to why my sister went back there without waking me. I made a mental note to yell at her later.

"Artemis!" Zeus yelled, "Tell me why my daughter is there, with the Egyptians?" He asked the girl who looked like she was only ten or eleven. The girl looked scared, but tried to hide it behind a brave face,

"I am sorry my lord." She said, "I had sent her to camp to understand more of why the Egyptians had come. Not to socialize with them." Artemis explained to Zeus. I noticed when Zeus said "daughter" the woman next to him, who I assumed to be Hera, had a mighty foul look on her prissy face. She obviously didn't like the black haired girl.

"Poseidon," Zeus said, "Surely you could drown the Egyptians or something?"

"You of all people should know what would happen," Poseidon said to Zeus, "It would result in a war, and frankly, my son has already saved our butts in two wars quite recently. I believe he should be able to rest."

"Well what are we to do?" Athena asked, "I do not want my daughter fraternizing with the enemy. I thought she was brighter than that. I can understand Percy, but Annabeth, never." At that, Poseidon glared at Athena with such a piercing look, her face twisted into an expression of pain. Then she pursed her lips and spit sea water out of her mouth like a fountain. "Surely you know that was not wise." She said to Poseidon.

"No arguing." Zeus commanded, "We have bigger issues to deal with." The water Athena spit from her mouth disappeared from the floor. Zeus spoke again, "If the Egyptians come into our territory again, we obliterate them. We can say it was for self-defense, and if it results in a war, so be it. We all know our children are more than capable of defending themselves and us. Besides, they defeated Kronos and Gaea." Zeus proclaimed.

"I think it wise to send our children to scout, learn more about them first. Befriend them even? For all we know, they could become allies." Aphrodite said.

"We all know that you're hoping for a love story to brew between two worlds Aphrodite." Athena said, "You are not thinking with rational thought."

"How many times do I have to tell you Athena," She persisted, "Love is not rational. Why do you think your daughter's relationship with his son," she gestured to Poseidon, "Has lasted so long?" Athena scowled.

Zeus ignored the bickering, "Let it be known, that if they come into our territory, posing a threat, we will kill them without hesitation. If they do not, we leave them be." He said. "Meeting adjourned."

At that almost all of the gods flashed out except a select few. Athena walked to the young girl tending to the flames in the middle of the throne room.

"Lady Hestia," she addressed the girl, "Please make known to my daughter of what was just said."

"Of course," Hestia replied and flashed out. After that, I woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles or any lyrics, band names, brand names ect;. Only OC's**

**AN/ I know I haven't been writing as quickly as normal, but I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. If I am to continue this story I need more reviews or favs so I know you actually like it. Give me anything from a plot suggestion, to a review or a new character idea, anything, pleaseeee. (Note; the more reviews I get, the faster I update)**

Carter

Carter here, I woke up from my crazy Olympus dream and looked at the clock, _9:30_. Sadie was defiantly not awake yet, I got up and went to take my shower. I got dressed in a casual light blue t-shirt with a pair of khaki pants. Sadie told me I looked "too formal" all the time, so I have been working on looking nice but still like a normal teenager.

I left my room and made my way to the next door and of course it was locked. I thought for a second trying to remember the glyph for _unlock_ and once I finally did, I muttered the word and sure enough a glowing hieroglyph appeared over Sadie's doorknob. I grasped the handle and tried it again; it swung open into the catastrophe that was the bedroom of Sadie Kane.

"Sadie!" I shouted, not wanting to venture through the mess, I'd probably lose a limb. "Wake up!" Sadie didn't stir. I put one foot through the door and then the other. Slowly I navigated through the mess of clothes, bottles of perfume, shoes, towels and other such things. I was half way to the bed when I stepped on one of her _Teen Vogue_ magazines. Its glossy cover twisted as I stepped on it and I fell. I managed to get back up and get to the side of Sadie's bed; her blond head was just sticking out of the covers. I grabbed an extra pillow and forcefully swung it and hit Sadie on what I assumed to be her back.

Sadie shouted as she woke, then jumped up out of bed and grabbed something out from under her pillow. Before I knew it, she had me pinned to the ground with a dagger in her hand. Once she recognized it was me, the lowered her knife and got up.

"What in the _bloody hell_ are you doing Carter?" Sadie shouted at me. Why she was shouting at me, I don't know, she was the one with a knife.

"What am _I_ doing? How about what are _you_ doing?" I exclaimed, "Why on Earth would you sleep with a _dagger _under your pillow? What if you accidentally stabbed yourself in your sleep?"

"I keep it sheathed, Carter. I'm not daft." Sadie said, as if sleeping with a dagger was as common as sleeping with a Pillow Pet. "What do you want anyways?"

"I want to know why you went back to Camp Half-Blood yesterday without telling me." I said accusingly.

"Well, you were sleeping and Annabeth called, she needed my help. And I took Walt with me; I didn't go alone or anything. Cut me some slack here." Sadie said as she went into more detail about her adventures with the Demigods. "Why do you care so much? And how do you even know?" Sadie asked. I told her of my dream and what the Greek gods were saying about killing us if we go back there again. As I told my story, Sadie managed to sheath her dagger and place it back under her pillow. She navigated her way through the room with little struggle, but she decided to pulled her wand out of the Duat and she said the glyph for _clean. _As I went on, a glowing glyph appeared in the middle of the room and soon all of her things were neatly organized about the room. By the time I was done with my story, her windows were washed and the toilet was scrubbed. The floor looked as if it was vacuumed and her bed was made. The only untidy thing about her room was Sadie. Her blond hair was a mop, she had bags under her eyes and her pajamas were clearly on their second day of wearing. She looked at me and pouted,

"It's fun there. They're fun. I don't want to stop being around them because some old sot's decided we couldn't be friends."

"Sadie," I said, "Remember that those 'old sot's' are their parents, and they're gods. We can't defy them; they aren't like our gods, their more powerful, less friendly."

"Gah!" Sadie exclaimed, "We can discuss matters further after I've had a shower and a cup of tea." I nodded and left her room and made my way to the terrace. Most of our initiates were still sleeping, so it was only our albino crocodile friend, Phillip of Macedonia, Zia and Walt. Zia was wearing an olive tank top and white linin magician's pants. Her medium brown hair was pulled back into a braid and she had never looked better. Her sheer natural elegance was all she needed to look stunning.

Walt was wearing black straight cut jeans, his usual white sleeveless exercise shirt and a black leather jacket. He paired it with his favorite basketball sneakers. Walt and Anubis's style mixed together was a little rough around the edges, but Walt made it work. I grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and sat next to Zia giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning beautiful," I said, Sadie normally makes fun of me when I say things like that, but I always mean them. Zia smiled at me in return.

"Good morning to you too gorgeous." Walt said to me jokingly, seeing Sadie wasn't there to do it for herself. I think her antics may have rubbed off on him.

"Ha-ha," I said, "Very funny."

"Where's Sadie?" Walt asked, "Oh wait, stupid question. Sleeping, duh." I laughed then replied

"Actually, I just woke up the sleeping beauty. I felt compelled to ask her why she and someone _else" _I said accusingly, "Decided it would be wise to travel back to Camp Half-Blood without telling me." Walt suddenly found his eggs quite interesting, clearly avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, yeah, that wasn't smart. Don't know why someone would do that. They probably had a very good reason though." Walt said, as if he wasn't involved.

"Walt." I said, he looked up, "I'm not mad."

"You're not?" He said with relief flooding over his face. Walt normally doesn't think of me as an authority figure, seeing we're quite close in age. We're normally really good friends, but when something involves Sadie, he knows that she is my only family left really. I care about her more than anything and would do anything to keep her from danger. He knows never to cross me when something has to do with Sadie's safety. And it's not that I didn't trust Walt, or the demigods, it's that I didn't trust their gods, and after my dream, I don't want any magicians going to Camp Half-Blood again.

"No, I'm not mad. I just wish you would've told me." I explained to Walt, "It just that I had a dream last night. My _Ba_ left and I went to Mount Olympus." I retold the story of my dream to Walt and Zia. When I was done, Sadie had made her way down stairs and joined us at the table after grabbing a mug of mint tea with honey.

"So, are we all caught up on our most recent life and death situation?" Sadie asked casually. I nodded and she said "Good. Cause tonight, there is a music festival in Manhattan and I'm taking Walt. You and Zia are more than welcome to come also." Sadie said, as if Manhattan wasn't the home of the all-powerful-beings-who-want-us-dead.

"No," I said, "Sadie, you can't go to Manhattan. That's the Greek's territory, they'll kill you!"

"From the sounds of it, brother dear," Sadie said, "They won't kill us unless we go to Camp Half-Blood, or do something threatening to them. I cannot imagine why they would kill us for wanting to go see The Wanted. They're from the UK, Carter. Liz, Emma and I loved them! Before-" Sadie faltered, "Before everything happened, we were going to see their show." I knew what she meant by before everything happened. She meant before dad died, before we became magicians, before she had to abandon any chance of a normal life. "Please Carter, I just want to feel like a regular girl for once. Just one night on the town, seeing my favorite band." Sadie pleaded with her voice and her eyes; I couldn't take away a chance to feel normal for her. It was too much to ask of her.

"Fine." I said, giving in, "But Zia and I are coming and we're going home _right_ after, no excuses." Sadie got up from her seat and ran to my side of the table and gave me a lung crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Carter." She said, "I love you!" And with that she got up and ran from the table and back up the stairs leaving her untouched breakfast and half drank cup of tea. I looked to Walt and said,

"Who is The Wanted?" Walt just laughed. After morning lessons I went to my room and got on my laptop. I Googled them and found out they're a British-Irish boy band- Oh goody. I listened to some of their more popular songs on You-Tube, they weren't bad and I think I've heard one of their songs before. I decided that seeing their concert wouldn't be torture and that I should make the best out of it, and besides, Zia would be there. She's been trying to get a better feel for the average American teenage culture, and frankly so was I. A concert would be a good place for us, even if it meant being in Manhattan.

I would sit through a Justin Bieber concert on Mount Olympus if it mean Sadie would get a taste of being normal. I know how much she misses it. I don't miss it as much as she does because I never had it to begin with. I'd never been to a real school; much less had a real life. My life was living from a suitcase and traveling the world with my dad. I am jealous that Sadie got a taste of regularity before we were forcibly thrown into the land of mythology, but I think that in the end, it would've been a lot harder for me to adjust to all of this is I had lead a normal life prior. I had to give Sadie some credit, she was remarkably strong. She lost bother her parents and her life and was put into this mess and yet she still handles it better than me.

I shut my laptop and went to my closet trying to think of something that I could wear. I felt a little like a girl stressing over an outfit, but I didn't need Sadie making fun of me, and I wanted to look good for Zia. This was a somewhat an unofficial date. I made a mental note to go to Zia before we left and make sure she was all okay with this.

My closet produced three outfits for me that it apparently thought suitable to wear. Having a magic closet actually really came in handy for these occasions. Being fall in New York, it was going to be chilly. The music Festival was in Central Park. I have no idea how Sadie managed to get four tickets, but she did. There would be thousands of people, which comforted me. Maybe the Greek Gods wouldn't notice four Egyptians in a crowd full of thousands only a little over a mile from their home.

I looked at the outfits that my closet gave me, one was a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. It was paired with a brown leather jacket and black converse. The next outfit was a pair of regular straight cut dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a tan jacket with tan Sperry's. The last outfit was a red and white striped t-shirt, a black cardigan and the same pair of dark straight cut jeans and black converse. I took out all three outfits and re-arranged them. I took the dark jeans, Sperry's, striped shirt and tan jacket. I decided that was what I would wear, so I changed.

I looked in the mirror; I looked like your average sixteen year old. My dark curly hair was getting longer, I was improving on my style techniques and frankly I didn't think I looked that bad. I mean, I had a girlfriend as beautiful as Zia, so I couldn't be _that_ ugly. I was getting taller, I stood at about 6 foot even and I had gotten a more muscular build after so much combat training.

**(AN/ I know I said Carter was fifteen in the first chapter, but I changed my mind, he's sixteen.)**

I quit looking in the mirror because I started to think of myself as Pharaoh and that always makes me feel a little uncomfortable. I thought I'd gotten over it, but thinking about myself with so much power is just awkward. I forget all the time that I am Pharaoh. I always think that it was just a crazy dream, but I am Carter Kane, Pharaoh of Egypt, second most powerful magician in the world. It's just _weird._ I want to just tell Amos to be Pharaoh, but I feel like I would disappoint him and Sadie, and my parents and also Horus too. I would mostly disappoint myself.

"Gah!" I said to myself, "Snap out of it. This is your night to be a normal person!" With that I got up and grabbed my cell phone. It was the first phone I had ever had. I never needed one when I was with my dad, but now with all the initiates and needed it keep in touch with the First Nome, I decided to get one. It was an iPhone 5, the black one. I had a case that was a black and white sarcophagus holding the Pharaoh's crook and flail. Sadie said I was conceded, I just thought it was cool. I clicked the unlock button on the top and a photo of Zia and I standing in front of the Great Pyramid of Giza. The "one new message" icon was on the screen and I swiped across. It was from Sadie,

"_Concert starts at seven. Thank you soooo much Carter! Love you! P.S. don't dress like a dork! Xo"_

I shook my head and put the phone in my pocket. I don't know why Sadie couldn't walk across the hall and just tell me, but when I passed her room, the door was open, she was video chatting with her weird friends Liz and Emma back in London. They had a very interesting style. They made Sadie's streaked hair look normal. Think along the lines of spikes, skulls and fur. Like I said, _weird_.

(Sadie, you know it's true.)

I walked past Sadie's room and found myself at Zia's door. I knocked and in a few seconds she opened the door. She was wearing dark skin tight jeans, a pale yellow long sleeve V-neck shirt that buttoned half way down, a lacy white tank under with a dark brown bomber jacket over. Her combat boots were the same color as her jacket, except they were folded down to show plaid red, black and tan lining. Her hair was straight and fell gracefully around her face. She was wearing makeup, which is rare for her. She had gold shadow swiped across her lids and her eyes were lined in black kohl, except it wasn't Egyptian style, it was modern day American style. Her lashes were coated in a layer of mascara and her lips were lightly glossed. She was stunning. I'd still choose her natural look over the makeup, but she still looked amazing.

"I hope I don't have to do any magic tonight," she said, kissing me hello, "The leather is fake, but still, it's not very magic friendly." She looked me up and down, "You look nice. I do not think even Sadie could say anything negative about your outfit." Zia smiled,

"You look," I paused at a loss for words, "Beautiful."

"Thank you Carter." Zia said sweetly. She smelled of amber and lotus, a scent match made in heaven. She smiled at me and her perfectly white teeth glistened. She took my hand and her nails were a metallic gold color that flattered her skin tone. Her fingers entwined with mine and I was in paradise.

Sadie and Walt appeared behind us. Sadie was wearing a denim button up shirt with black leggings and brown combat boots laced up to mid-calf. Her hair was all blond with no streaks, loosely braided to the side. She had similar makeup to Zia, except her eye shadow was champagne colored and her eyes were lined with dark brown rather black. She had a black leather jacket with studs on the shoulders in the hand that wasn't entwined with Walt's. Sadie looked so mature and so much like our mother, it was scary. She too, looked beautiful.

Walt had given into Anubis's style fully tonight. He was wearing a pair of Black jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt and a black leather jacket with black converse. He looked handsome enough and seemed to be admiring Sadie's beauty as I was to Zia. As awkward as it is seeing your younger sister hand-in-hand with her boyfriend, they made a good couple. Walt treated her well, which was all I wanted, and for Sadie to be happy of course, which she clearly was.

"Hey! Jaz is coming too." Sadie said, "Are we using the subway, or a portal?" I took out my phone and looked at the time _6:55_.

"Well, it's almost seven. I'd say portal." I said, "Sadie, do you still have the mini Cleopatra's Needle shabati?"

"Yeah, it's in the library." Sadie replied. We walked down the five flights of stairs, Jaz was waiting for us in next to the statue of Thoth. Her blond hair was curled perfectly with a flowered headband across her forehead. She was wearing a black long sleeved top that ended at the bottom of her ribs. About two inches of skin showed, then a navy blue skirt started a little higher than her hips. She had on black tights that ended just over her knees and about three inches of skin showed before her skirt ended. She had red heels on and red lipstick with black liner. All of our jaws dropped.

"What?" Jaz asked innocently, clearly confused.

"You," Sadie explained, "You look… so unlike you! You look fantastic, but I mean you don't wear black, or crop tops. Or heels!"

"Well, we're going to a concert right?" Jaz said as if that explained everything. "I have to let out my inner 'bad girl' every once in a while, don't I? What better time than a concert?" We all laughed and Sadie took Jaz's arm and we went into the Library. Cleo was in there reading an old scroll,

"Hey Cleo," Sadie said, Cleo looked up from her scroll at us, "Can you get my shabati Cleopatra's Needle?"

"Sure," Cleo gave orders to a shabati sitting on the table that sprang to life and went to find the needle. "You guys all look great. Where are you going?" She said studying jaz,

"Music festival in Central Park!" Jaz exclaimed.

"Sounds fun," Cleo said taking the shabati from the other shabati's hands and giving it to Sadie. "Not my scene," Cleo decided. "Enjoy yourselves though."

"Thanks Cleo," Sadie said then started chanting, opening the portal. Within a few seconds we were in Central Park. We could hear a band playing close by and a large crowd screaming. They must have already started. We walked toward the noise. The song they were playing went like this;

_Have you seen that girl?_

_Have you seen her?_

_She's the freakiest thing, you gotta meet her_

_You do whatever it takes to get her by your side_

We found the crowd and joined in the mob. Sadie wanted to be as close to the band as possible. The band was made up of five guys who were all singing and dancing around the stage. One wasn't very good at the dancing aspect.

_It's not the way she smiles with a little laugh_

_It's not the way she looks in a photograph_

_But all the boys – they crowd around_

_She can't sing, she can't dance_

_But who cares – she walks like Rihanna!_

_She can't sing, she can't dance_

_But who cares – she walks like Rihanna!_

_Have you seen that girl?_

_Have you seen her?_

_With the way she moves you wanna kiss her_

_She'll be the girl of your dreams if you can close your eyes_

Zia took my hand and was dancing along with the other thousands of people. Sadie was jumping up and down singing all the lyrics. Walt was watching her with an amused look on his face. Jaz was doing the same thing as Sadie, except she couldn't really jump in her heels.

_You can feel that beat when she's in the room_

_You can feel your heart going boom boom_

_And all the boys – they crowd around_

_She can't sing, she can't dance_

_But who cares – she walks like Rihanna!_

_She can't sing, she can't dance_

_But who cares – she walks like Rihanna!_

_She walks like Rihanna!_

_She walks like Rihanna!_

_Our hearts go boom boom boom boom boom [7x]_

_(she walks like Rihanna!)_

_She can't sing, she can't dance_

_But who cares – she walks like Rihanna!_

_She can't sing, she can't dance_

_But who cares – she walks like Rihanna!_

_She can't sing, she can't dance_

_But who cares – she walks like Rihanna!_

_She walks like Rihanna!_

_She walks like Rihanna!_

_Our hearts go boom boom boom boom boom [x4]_

_(she walks like Rihanna!)_

The song ended and everyone cheered. Another song started up Sadie looked like she was having the time of her life. Zia seemed to be enjoying herself as well, I would've been having a lot of fun, if only the looming shadow of the empire state building wasn't reminding me that I shouldn't be there. It was bad enough being in Manhattan, but being in sight of the gods is what really rattled my nerves. I tried to push that aside and have fun.

I grabbed Zia's hands and started to dance. It was like in the movies, where everyone is going crazy jumping up and down but you didn't notice it. It was only Zia and I. I had one hand on her waist and the other was clasped in her own. Her free hand was rested on my shoulder. We swayed to the beat and nothing mattered besides us. We were infinite. I leaned closer and kissed her. The warmth from her lips spread through my body like wild fire. It was the best kiss we had ever shared and it made me never want to let go of her. We continued to dance for another two songs, it was like nothing in the world could go wrong.

Boy were we wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, band names, brand names ect;. Only OC's**

**AN/ My last chapter was almost 4,000 words! Woah, I'll try and beat it with this one. Remember, no reviews or favs = no story.**

Percy

Hey, its Percy here. Um, I guess I'll start about ten hours before Carter left off, when I woke to a banging on my door.

I was peacefully sleeping, dreaming about the ocean and what not when a loud knock on the door woke me up. Summer had just ended, so most of the demigods left yesterday, after the Egyptians came. Only the year rounders were left. This year, Annabeth and I decided to stay at camp and go to a local public school during the day that was only a few minute ride by Pegasus. I still went and visited my mom and Paul Blofis at least twice a week. Annabeth normally came with me. Anyways, seeing not a lot of people were left at camp I found that I was less likely to be hastily woken so I decided I could sleep in my boxers like I do at home. Tyson was still at my dad's palace so life was good. School didn't start for another three days and I got to sleep in.

The pounding at my door got louder and I decided to look out the window. It was Annabeth, so I figured pants weren't a necessity. I opened the door and motioned for her to come in.

"Morning Wise Girl," I said with a grin. Annabeth looked me up and down and didn't say anything. She had lost her train of thought. "Annabeth?" I asked her, snapping her out of her trance, "did you need something?"

"Oh, uh yeah." She said finally. I took notice of what she was wearing. She had on pink Softee shorts that were rolled up to the shortest possible length, a loose royal blue zip up hoodie that had a golden "j" zipper, I figured it was some brand name thing, and her shoes were bright yellow Crocs. I thought they were the ugliest shoes ever, but she loved those shoes so much. Her hair was snarled and she was holding some clothes, a tooth brush, a comb, perfume, deodorant and a small tube of makeup. "I need to use your bathroom." She explained,

"What's wrong with the Athena cabin's? You should have it practically to yourself."

"Well, the Stoll's thought it would be funny to sneak in during the night and put Greek fire in the toilet. Now no one can go in there without getting their eyebrows singed." Annabeth explained,

"Where's Leo? Can't he fix it?"

"Off in Bunker 9. The Hephaestus cabin said he was working on some top secret thing for their cabin and I wasn't allowed clearance to go up there, so until he gets back, we don't have a bathroom."

"Mi casa es su casa." I said, "O bano…"

"Percy, how on earth do you know Spanish?" Annabeth demanded, "You have a hard enough time with English and Greek."

"Paul speaks it," I replied, smirking. "He taught me some. What I said was 'my house is your house… or bathroom,' seeing you need to borrow the shower..."

"Ya never stop surprising me Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said sarcastically as she made her way to the bathroom. She shut the door and within a minute I heard the shower running. I decided to crawl back into bed and sleep for a while. After about thirty minutes, Annabeth plopped onto the bed, on top of my stomach, waking me up.

Annabeth was wearing a pair of those yoga pants that say "Pink" on the butt, even though they aren't pink, and a classic orange camp shirt. Her hair was in wet curls and she smelled of mango and those Hibiscus flowers my mom liked to keep in the house during the summer. She rolled off of me and sat next to me. I sat up and she rested her head on my arm. I loved when her hair was wet, I always ran my fingers through it until it was dry.

"What are we doing today?" She asked me as I started to play with her hair.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. I got us tickets for a music festival in Central Park." I said,

"Just us?" She asked, clearly intrigued.

"Actually, I have seven tickets."

"Seven?"

"You, me, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank." I said smiling,

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, "How are they getting over here?"

"Hazel is having Arion ride them over here. Jason is having his father fly them home in a week. Jason is staying with Leo, Frank with me and Hazel with either you or Piper." I explained, "Piper kept talking about how much she missed Jason and I hadn't seen Hazel and Frank for a while so I thought I'd have a 'Seven reunion'." Annabeth looked up at me and kissed my cheek,

"Percy, you are amazing." She said,

"I know." With that Annabeth laughed and gave me a proper kiss on the lips. I loved when she kissed me like that. It was like I was on cloud nine. She was just perfect.

_Page Break_

Annabeth

Hi everyone, Annabeth here. Okay, so I guess I'll take it from about an hour before the Romans arrived at camp. I was in my cabin, looking through my clothes trying to find something to wear. Leo had fixed our bathrooms so I was able to use it to get ready rather Percy's bathroom, not that I would've minded. Anyways, I finally picked out my outfit. Decided on wearing a pair of light wash high-waisted denim shorts with black tights under. I paired it with a slightly oversized maroon sweater that I tucked into the shorts. I topped it off with a tan knit circle scarf and did my hair in a loose braid that fell over my shoulder. I picked a pair of reddish brown booties and I slipped them on over my tights. They only came to my ankle and the heel wasn't too big. I looked at my knife that was sitting on my bedside table. I decided to stuff it into my bag.

Makeup was another story, I've never liked makeup that much, I wore it only on special occasions, like when I went to Percy's mom's wedding with Paul. It wasn't like I was bad at putting it on, I just don't like taking it off and all the hassle. I'll normally wear a little bit of BB cream or something, maybe some mascara, but not much else.

I borrowed some makeup from one of the Aphrodite girls and got to work. I had my usual BB cream on already; I don't get pimples very often, so I don't need any high power cover-up, just something to even out my skin tone. I picked out a bronzed blush color and got to work on my cheeks, once I was satisfied I picked out a color for my eyes. I decided on a little hint of gold on the outskirts of my lids that faded into a silvery color. I added some charcoal liner that went into a tiny wing, and I did classic black mascara.

I never was one for red lips, so I threw a nude color on and topped it off with gloss. I felt like I was ready, so I grabbed my bag and met Percy at his cabin. He was wearing a simple pair of dark jeans, a green t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. He looked so good without trying. He greeted me with a kiss and we saw Piper walking towards us.

Piper was surprising looking quite stunning, for someone who often tried to not stand out. She had her dark brown hair which had grown a little longer and gotten less choppy, curled to perfection, a simple red lip and black liner was her makeup and she had a black body dress with a brown bomber jacket. Her legs were bare, except for her red heels that she seemed to be able to walk in perfectly.

"Wow, Piper, you look great." I said,

"Yeah, well, I haven't seen Jason in a month so I wanted to look good." Piper replied.

"Piper," Percy said, "You know that boy doesn't care if you're wearing a dress or a paper bag. You look great though."

"I know," She said, "But it _was_ actually kind of fun giving into my inner Aphrodite. But don't you dare tell _anyone_ I said that." Piper said. She didn't even have to put charmspeak into her words.

"Yes Ma'am." Percy said with a salute.

"Whoa, Beauty Queen." Leo said as he walked up behind us. "You actually _look_ like a beauty queen."

"Hello Leo." Piper said in monotone, "That better have been a compliment."

"It was." Leo assured. Leo was wearing his basic jeans and T-shirt and he had a tan jacket over it. Leo had his tool belt on as always, but he looked like he actually tried to style his hair but gave up. Leo wasn't one for trying to look nice, son of Hephaestus and all, that didn't really matter to him. "When are the Roman's coming? I haven't seen my best friend in a month."

"I'm guessing that's them." I pointed to a horse running at the speed of sound towards us. "I think we should move…" With that we all ran about twenty feet the other direction when the horse stopped in front of us. Jason and Frank were on an Imperial Gold chariot that Arion was hauling. Hazel was on his back.

"Dang Hazel," Percy said, "You really need to wash your horse's mouth out with soap." He said, referring to the horse that seems to have the mouth of a sailor. Percy can understand horses, seeing he's a son of Poseidon, who created horses. Hazel hopped off Arion and ran to give Percy a hug.

"I've missed you!" She exclaimed. Once she was finished hugging Percy she gave me an equally as big hug and said, "I've missed you too Annabeth!"

"Hey Hazel," I said, "It's great to see you!" Hazel continued her hugs while Piper and Jason we sharing a hello kiss. Jason had red lip stick on when they were done, but no one bothered to tell him.

"Do I get a kiss too?" Leo asked Jason sarcastically,

"Sorry Valdez, I already have a girlfriend." Jason responded, he and Leo shared one of those weird boy hugs where they look like they're going to shake hands but it morphs into a hug. "Great to see you man!"

Once all of our hellos were exchanged we made our way to Thalia's tree, then the street. "How are we getting there?" Jason asked, "The chariot of Damnation" I replied.

"Oh no," Percy said. He didn't have to fond of memories with the Gray Sisters, but oh well. It would have to do. I tossed a Drachma into the street and shouted "Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês" which was Greek for _stop, chariot of damnation_. The drachma sunk into the street and disappeared. In a minute, a square of asphalt started to melt and a gray New York taxi rose from it. The doors said "Gray Sisters" and the window rolled down "Passage?" one of the ugly old ladies said,

"Seven to Central Park," I said the old lady in the middle pressed a button and the cab grew another row of seats. It was still a tight squeeze. I had to sit on Percy's lap, he seemed to be fine with it though. I'll save you the details of the trip and just say that there was a lot of screaming and everyone decided we'd find a different was back. We made it to the concert when The Wanted was playing. We managed to get up to the front of the crowd and we danced. I felt sort of bad for Leo, he was the odd man out again. I was dancing with Percy, Piper with Jason and Hazel with Frank. He was always alone and I didn't think it was fair.

Percy distracted me from my train of thought and whispered into my ear over the roar of music, "You look beautiful." I blushed as he pulled me close and we started to dance. Everything was wonderful. The Wanted finished their set and Bruno Mars came on next. The lineup was _amazing._ He started off with _Everyday It Will Rain, _and I couldn't help of thinking of when Percy was missing for those long months when Hera took him. I could feel tears pricking up in my eyes. I tried to push them back so I just hugged Percy. I hugged him so tight; I couldn't think of losing him again, it would kill me. I loved this boy so much, he was my life. I clung to him as if I let go, he would leave me again. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. Percy loosened the hug and looked down at me, he saw I was crying and he pulled me away from the crowd.

"Annabeth," He said with his voice full of concern. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Percy." I said, in full blown tears now, "Everything is perfect, and that's just it. Last time everything was perfect, you left me. You left me all alone and I-" My voice stuttered, "I just don't think I could take it if you left me again." I was in full blown confession mode now. Percy just looked down at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Annabeth Chase. I will _never_ leave you again." He said, "I promise. We're in this together."

"Always?" I asked,

"Always."

I probably looked like an idiot right then, makeup running down my face, sobbing over a made up scenario, but I needed to hear Percy say it, I needed to hear him tell me it would be okay. He was the only one who could do it. I always needed him to reassure me, or there was no stopping the crazy train that was Annabeth Chase. Percy put his hands on my cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away my tears.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I'm a nut case."

"No," Percy said seriously, "Don't apologize, you have every right to feel this way, I don't think I could take be separated from you again either."

"Yeah, but you don't break down in tears when you think about it." I countered,

"Trust me Wise Girl," he said, "If I lost you again, I'd be crying harder than you are now."

I smiled and took Percy's hand, he lead me back to the concert and I used my sleeve to wipe away the makeup that was probably streaked down my face. After about five minutes of walking we finally found out group. Piper gave me a look and I mouthed back _"I'll tell you later," _It was quarter after nine and the night had gone quite smoothly, besides my breakdown. I figured it was too good to last. I was right. I heard a screeching noise and looked up; a hydra was making its way through Central Park.

The concert stopped and the mortals started screaming in terror, running away from the Hydra. I don't know what the mortals saw, but I hoped it wasn't a scaly beast mass with six heads. Within minutes the concert was cleared out, the hydra had made its way to us and police sirens were wailing, getting louder by the second. Percy grabbed Riptide from his pocket and I took out my dagger. I looked around, it seems Percy and I were the only ones who had weapons, besides Leo who had his tool belt, and fire ability. Jason could probably summon some lightning if needed and Frank could morph into an animal. Leo took out a huge sledge hammer from his tool belt and looked like he was ready to strike.

Percy charged the hydra, Riptide in hand, careful not to slice off a head. When you cut off the head of a hydra, two more grow back in it's place. I was about to charge it also when I heard a familiar voice behind me,

"Whoa! What _is_ that?" I turned around to see Sadie, Carter, Zia, Walt and another girl. It took me a minute to realize it was Jaz, it didn't look like her.

"Hydra!" I shouted as I went to join Percy in battle. I heard thunder rumbling overhead, so I assumed Jason was conjuring a storm.

"Percy look out!" He screamed to Percy who had managed to get on top of the hydras back. I spit acid out and almost hit me. Percy dove off the hydra's back as Jason summoned a bolt of lightning. It struck the hydra square in the back. It knocked it unconscious, but not dead.

"Leo," I shouted, "Your turn!" Leo got the message. He ignited his body in flames. He ran at the hydra screaming something like,

"This is monster fighting, Leo style!" He tackled the beast and set it aflame. He rolled off it and watched as it erupted into yellow dust. He screamed at us, "Let's go, don't need to be here when the cops come!" He was right, so we followed him further into the park. I looked back to make sure the magicians were following us. They were, although, Jaz looked to be having a rough time in her heels. We stopped at a bench and caught our breath.

"Why was it here?" Sadie asked,

"Seven demigods in one place, we were bound to attract the attention of a monster. We were lucky it was only a hydra. We should've been smarter." I said. "Oh, by the way, this is Jason, Hazel and Frank. Guys, this is Sadie, Carter, Zia, Walt and Jaz."

"Demigods?" Jason asked,

"Magicians." Sadie replied. Jason and the other Romans looked confused, we caught them up.

"I can't believe there are _more_ gods that are real. Next the Norse will be knocking at our doors." Jason said. I smiled at that.

"I would offer to take you guys back to camp, but I've been warned that-" I started,

"That if we step foot in camp we'll be brutally murdered by his father." Carter said, gesturing to Jason.

"How did you know?"

"Long story, came to me in a dream." Carter replied. "But that same dream told me that you guys can come back to Brooklyn House with us. No deaths required."

"Seriously?" Sadie asked "Eeek! Ugh, yes I want to show you guys what it's like to be a magician!" Sadie stopped and thought about her words, "Did I just say 'eeek?' Gods, I am so annoying." Sadie walked over to me and strung her arm into mine and said "Come along, we're gonna have so much fun!" Sadie lead us all to the giant obelisk in Central Park and started her chanting to open a portal. Once the sandy vortex opened, Hazel looked scared,

"Is this safe?" she asked,

"No." Sadie replied,

"You're kidding, right?"

"Kind of…" Hazel let out a petrified yelp, and with that, we made our way through the portal. We found ourselves at the base of an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn. We brushed the sand off of ourselves when Sadie turned to Carter,

"Why didn't we go all the way up?" She asked,

"Probably because they're all half god. They need to be given permission to enter." Carter said, Sadie nodded like it made sense and turned to us,

"Welcome to Brooklyn House!" Sadie exclaimed

"Um," Percy said, "Why are we at an abandoned building?"

"Look up," And so we did, and we were in awe. There was a giant mansion on the roof of the building. It was huge. The architecture was amazing. I couldn't wait to see the inside. "Come on," Sadie said, leading us into the abandoned building and up many flights of stairs until we made it to the mansion.

"You may enter," Carter said to us gesturing to the door without any handles, but it magically seemed to open. The great room was just that, _great_. The first thing you notice when you walk in is a giant black marble statue of a man with the head of an ibis.

"That's Thoth." Sadie Explained, "He's the god of knowledge."

I continued to look around, there was a huge fire place that was the second great attraction, and giant pillars carved with tons of hieroglyphs. It was so breath taking. I would not mind living there.

"Don't mind Annabeth," Percy stated, pointing out the fact that I was gawking, "She's going to be an architect. She redesigned Olympus."

"_You_ did that?" Carter asked, dumbfounded. "It was so beautiful!"

"Uh, how do you know what Olympus looks like?" I asked him. Carter realized he shouldn't have known what Olympus looked like, so he explained his _Ba_ trip with Poseidon.

"You saw my dad?" Percy asked, "I haven't seen him in a while, how's he doing?"

"Good, I guess…" Carter said "He seemed to be the only one who was indifferent about us, beside Aphrodite. She wants-"

"Yeah, forbidden love. It's her thing." I said,

"That's mom," Piper said, somewhat embarrassed.

"Are you guys going to spend the night?" Sadie asked "Because if you are, I can show you your rooms now and we can do the tour in the morning, because I am exhausted." Everyone turned to me, as if asking for permission to spend the night.

"Well, I guess we could. I just have to Iris message Chiron and give him the heads up. Is there any place I could make a rainbow?" I asked

Zia, Jaz and Carter took everyone to their rooms for the night on the fifth floor. I stayed back with Sadie and Walt. They took me to the couch by the fire place and picked up an iPad that was lying on the couch. Seeing the sun was gone and we couldn't just make a rainbow with water, we had to get more complex.

Sadie read that if you take a piece of paper and cute a hole in the middle and tape a "torch" (Flashlight, Sadie says torch cause she grew up in London) to it and shine it in a cup of water, it should make a rainbow. Walt found the supplies and Sadie crafted our rainbow machine while I dug a Drachma out of my bag. After a few attempts, we made a rainbow.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Chiron at Camp Half Blood!" I said as I dropped the Drachma into the cup. It disappeared, and sure enough, Chiron's face appeared, sitting at his desk in the big house.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, looking up, "Is something wrong? How was your concert?"

"It was good Chiron, nothing is wrong. There was a hydra. We defeated it and everyone is okay, but the police were coming and we needed to escape. We ran into some friends," Sadie and Walt stepped into view, "They took us to Brooklyn House with them. We'll be spending the night here if that's alright?"

"Do you think it wise?" Chiron asked, "You might anger the gods further."

"Percy does that on a daily basis. I think we'll be fine." I said. "We've faced worse than some friendly Egyptians and some angry gods."

"Yes, well I suppose you have." Chiron decided, "Stay safe Annabeth, I will talk to you soon." At that, I turned off the flashlight and the rainbow disappeared.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." Sadie said. She led me up five flights of stairs and down a hallway. She opened the door into a massive suit. It was a rectangular room the door was on the small wall. Across from the door was a balcony. On the left wall there was a massive king sized four poster bed, with a plush comforter and so many pillows. The right wall had two sets of doors, Sadie pointed to the far door and said to was the bathroom and then she said the door that was closer to us was the closet and it is magically stocked with perfect fitting clothes. On the middle of the right wall there was a huge flat screen mounted and Sadie said I could order any movies I wanted. She gave me a hug and said good night then went to her own room.

I kicked off my shoes and walked on the plush carpet over to the closet. I though "pajamas" and I opened the door. Sure enough, there was a wide selection on different pajama bottoms and tops with were all in my size. I picked out a pair of cotton shorts and looked at the selection again. Sure enough there was a _relaxed velour hoodie_ from Juicy Couture in royal blue, the same kind as my favorite sweatshirt back at camp. I put on the pajamas and went into the bathroom.

I looked around at the massive room, it was all tiled flooring and tan walls, the counter on the sink was granite and there was a steam shower and a bath tub the size of a Jacuzzi with so many jets, I'm sure Percy would be in heaven. Just fill it with salt water and he's move in. On the counter was a toothbrush still in its packaging, so I opened it and brushed my teeth. I hit the lights and left the bathroom. I kicked off my socks and made my way over to the bed. I noticed a weird wooden head rest with a lot of hieroglyphs on it, it looked uncomfortable so I set it on the ground and crawled into bed.

I slept for hours and it was like I was floating. It's been a while since I had a dreamless sleep. I give the credit to the comfortable bed. I wanted to move in. The sun was just peaking in through the glass doors that lead out to the balcony when I heard a crash from outside.

**AN/ I said at the beginning in the author's note that I wanted to beat almost 4,000 words, and I did. Welcome to 4,400 everyone! Remember! REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSS**


End file.
